The present invention relates to distraction assemblies for use in surgery including, but not limited to spinal surgery. The invention also relates to an assembly which performs the function of distraction optimising mechanical advantage and efficiency during the distraction step. The invention further relates to a distraction assembly which allows vertebral distraction by axial rotation of a sleeve which retains an anchor pin fixed in bone.